Learning to Love
by Mlaemlyn
Summary: Draco/Hermione romance...the horror comes in 4th or 5th chapter
1. Watching Her, Watching Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.  
  
Learning to Love-Chapter 1: Watching Her, Watching Him.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as his arm brushed against hers. It had been going on much the same way for an hour; a leg or an arm, touching hers, and a thrill would run up her spine. It shouldn't be like this, though. This person was her sworn enemy-she should feel disgusted if they touched. It was so bloody aggravating! Why couldn't she be sensible? Draco Malfoy was not the right person to get romantic about, especially not in the middle of Potions class. It was all Snape's fault-pairing them up for this stupid project. She'd seen the malicious look in his eyes as he'd announced the partners that would be working together until Christmas. Christmas! How was she ever going to get through this without crushing her lips against his and flying into a wild, passionate kiss? She bit her lip as she let her eyes wander away from what she was doing and land on his face. Seeing the intense look upon it, she smiled a little. He looked up and a smirk spread across his face.  
  
Like what you see, Granger? he thought. Oh, how he'd love to say that and see her squirm and blush. Instead he snapped at her sharply. "What are you looking at?" she jumped a little and glared at him. "Obviously not you," was that the best she could think of? Honestly, and everyone said she was so smart and all. He had to admit-she was sexy, though. It was going to be absolute torture having to work so close to her every day. God, how much he wanted to pounce on her then and there and cover her face with kisses. Torture he thought again, and returned to his work.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short-this is my first ff on here and I wasn't sure exactly how long it would be. The next one is longer though I promise. 


	2. The First Meeting: Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.  
  
  
  
Learning to Love-Chapter 2: First Meeting-Anger  
  
Hermione walked down a deserted corridor, hugging heavy Transfiguration books to her chest. It was late, after one o'clock, and she'd finally decided to get out of the library and head for bed. Walking quickly, eyes on the ground, she didn't notice him coming up the hallway in the opposite direction until it was too late. Running into him was like hitting a brick wall. Hermione's books went flew every which way and she herself almost followed them. Held up by a steady arm around her waist, she finally realized who she'd bumped into. "Whoa. Steady there," laughed Draco. She looked up at him and his laughter immediately stopped. Slowly pulling her to her feet, his eyes danced with...something. What was that? Hermione quickly stepped away from Draco. The way he was staring at her was a little...weird. "Well well well," he smirked. "If it isn't Miss. Granger, falling into my arms?" She blushed furiously, then suddenly became angry. Who was he to talk to her like that? "And I suppose it was just by accident you caught me?"  
  
Draco was furious. What is she implying? Hermione was standing smugly before him, arms crossed, books scattered about her feet. He was filled with anger and it suddenly exploded. In a flash he had roughly pinned her to the wall with his own body, hands flat on either side of her head. Their faces were inches apart, a frightened look on hers. Smirking at her, he placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Don't mess with me, Granger-girl," he threatened. Hermione actually grinned at him. Reaching up her hand so that her arm almost curled around his, she gently slapped his face, then ducking under his arm she began picking up her books. Draco watched her for a moment, then grinned to himself. Without a glance back at her, he turned and swaggered off, the reason he'd even been in that corridor totally forgotten.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness again! 


	3. The Second Meeting: Caution

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! I am back in school now and I don't have much time to write so I am really, really sorry about how long it's taken me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.  
  
Learning to Love-Chapter 3: Second Meeting-Caution  
  
A soft whump caught his attention. Draco's head snapped up, his eyes roving the room. Still watching and carefully listening, he slowly rose from his chair. There was another thump, just beyond the wall of his room that faced one of the hallways instead of another dormroom. Not making a sound, Draco stepped toward the door. Inch by inch, he turned the knob and flung the door open. He stood in the doorway of his room, looking out into the dark corridor. Wonder what that was... Thumping down the stairs into the bustling Slytherin common room Elbowing his way past everyone, he took one last look around before slipping down the hallway. He wasn't sure if he acutally wanted to know what had been making that noise, for it most certainly hadn't been human, and Draco was fairly sure it wasn't just the falling of an inanimate object. Wait a sec-what was that coming around the corridor?  
  
Hermione almost screamed when she crept around the corner to see Malfoy standing there in the hallway, wearing muggle clothes, no less. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "None of your business," he whispered back. "What are you doing here?" "Oh like you care!" "Would you shut up already?" he said, irritated. "You just asked me a question!"  
  
"No I'm serious, Granger, shut up!" no longer irritated, Draco strained his ears. There was someone coming near... Jesus, she's so busy talking she can't even listen... He finally gave up and pressed a hand over her mouth. "There's someone coming!" he hissed in her ear, and she stopped struggling so he took his hand away from her mouth, only to grab her own hand and roughly pull her into a small, dark room, closing the door behind them. They huddled there for a moment as the light footsteps faded away. Hermione pressed her ear against the door to listen closely. "They're gone," she breathed, and leaned against the wall. The pair of fifteen-year-old's stood in silence.  
  
Hermione wondered why Draco hadn't burst out of the closet(it was reallly too small to be called a closet) as soon as he'd thought it was safe. She could feel his eyes on her, roving up and down even in the pitch dark when there was nothing to see, and it made her uncomfortable. Then she couldn't take it any more, the totally empty silence, empty, that is, except for the hatred radiating from each of them. Roughly shouldering past him, she opened the door and stepped into the corridor.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco followed her outside. Hermione turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "Come back her tomorrow night. I am going to find whatever it was that was making that whumping and you are going to help me, Hermione," he deliberatly added that last word and then let go of her arm. She stared at him for a moment, then ran off. He smiled. It's working. 


End file.
